Tied Up
by Persephone96
Summary: This is a BDSM story and it is graphic. Please do not read if you are not into this type of erotica! Thank you! This is the first thing I've ever written and just wanted to see what people thought! Read and review please!
1. Meeting Him

Months, that have felt like an eternity, have passed since we first spoke. I pace the pristine room waiting for word from him. Glance at my phone, no message; move to the door, no one's there; back to my phone. . . I hear my heart trying to explode out of my chest. I must be crazy to agree to meet here, first. _Why do I trust him so much?_

The gentle thump on the door breaks the deafening silence filling the room. I jump to my feet and silently scramble to the door. Lifting to my toes, I peer through the hole at the man of my fantasies. Reaching out for the knob, my adventure finally begins.

We lock eyes and he flashes a mischievous grin. Stepping toward me, he reaches to caress my face and I melt right into his touch. His lips meet mine and fire courses through my veins as I lose control of my thoughts. Twisting to close the door, his body pins mine against the wall. I feel safe in the presence of his embrace, noticing every movement he makes. Lips tracing my neck and across my right collarbone, his right hand exploring its way down my side, my waist, my thigh. My body trembles under his touch in anticipation and pleasure.

His lips brush my ear, "Hey Princess."

Backing away, he moves toward the bed, setting his bag down as I sit front and center, my eyes begging for him like a puppy. I watch him examine my figure until he looks deep into my soul. He pushes one hand against my chest, throwing my body into the bed, and climbs over me.

Whisper meeting my ear once again, "You're mine."

Grabbing the bottom of my blouse, he lifts my body up and discards the shirt. One finger, slowly making it's way from my shoulder to my cleavage, sending chills throughout my body. Teeth gently press to my neck as he shifts to unclip my bra. Can he feel the violent pounding in my chest? Sliding and biting his way down my torso, I feel the tug on my jeans. My breath quickens, heart racing.

"Stay still, little girl."

I watch as he searches through his bag, pulling out a large coil of rope. His hands grasp my ankles and he pulls, repositioning me on the bed. The rope wraps around my right ankle once, twice, three times. . . It's pulled taut as he maneuvers it around the bedposts, then to my left ankle. Subconsciously, I move my legs, gently pulling my weight down the bed. The rope is smooth and firm against my skin.

I study the way he moves, slow and meticulous. He grabs another rope and gestures for my hands. I don't dare question him. Once the rope is to his liking, he pulls my body up the bed, quickly tightening the bonds to my ankles. My hands are quickly and firmly fixed above my head, leaving little room to stir.

He circles me, proud of his work, then stops at the base of the bed. I feel his fingers move up my leg and his lips slowly follow. The breath from his lips teases me as I try to desperately to move my hips closer to his mouth, only to be detained by the rope that grips my wrists. I hear a chuckle escape him as he notices me struggle. He kisses my tender skin, inches from where I crave, making my body quiver. His tongue flicks out, just once, the sensation making me gasp for air.

He stands and moves to his bag again. _What more could he possibly need?_ A small silver plug in his hand, he leans over kissing me hard. The moment our lips separate, he slides the cold metal into my mouth. I let my tongue trace the surface, sure to get it as wet as possible. With the lubricated plug, he returns to the base of the bed. The cold toy presses between my cheeks as I feel it slowly begin to penetrate.

I utter a soft moan before his mouth locks onto me. His tongue drawing circles and flicking across my skin makes my back arch as my moans intensify. Surges of pleasure rush under my skin. One hand holding tight to my thigh and the other on the plug, twisting and pulling. My muscles tense as I get close to climax, and he stops immediately. I whine hoping for more, but my efforts are futile.

I watch as he begins to strip his clothes. First his shirt, revealing the delicious body hiding underneath. Then, pulling down his jeans, the rest coming off with them, leaving him standing completely naked. Every part of me wants to feel him inside me, and it won't be long until I get exactly that.

He climbs over me, and it's clear that my wish will be granted, just not exactly where I was expecting. On his knees right next to my face, I can't help but stare at the dessert that awaits. I open my mouth, excited to have a taste, and he doesn't hesitate to give me what I ask. I feel him slowly plunge into my throat and I let my tongue explore him. He thrusts, time and time again, and my eyes well up with tears as I choke and gasp for air.

He stops briefly, allowing me to catch my breath and turning to get his mouth on me again. Just as I begin to moan, he forces himself back down my throat. Saliva drips from the corners of my mouth as I try to focus on breathing. I want to taste him as he fills my throat and just that thought is enough to send my mind spinning.

My muffled moans become louder and my muscles begin to tense again. This time, I know I'm going to cum. My back arches and my body shakes, unable to get away from his mouth. Electric waves of pleasure shooting through my veins. He mustn't have minded, for seconds after, a warm sensation explodes in my mouth. Still choking and gasping for air, some manages to escape, mixing with saliva to cover my chin.

An exhausted mess, I lay there panting as he unties the bonds. He disappears to the bathroom, returning with a warm, wet towel. After wiping my face clean, a delicate smile stretches across his cheeks and he kisses my forehead.

"Good Girl"

 **Thanks for reading! This is my first story ever so please leave me some feedback. Much appreciated!**


	2. Punish Me

**Punish Me**

My face pressed against the sheets and knees driving into the mattress, I listen carefully to any movement around me. _Where did he go?_ The smooth, sturdy rope wraps around my body making it impossible to sit up. Saliva begins to trickle from my lips around the rubber ball strapped to my mouth. I squirm trying to shift the blindfold to get a glimpse of the room. Twisting meticulously, I manage to slide the curtain from my eyes and see the table lined with various toys.

The squeak of the door hinges make me uneasy, realizing he's not going to be happy with my newly found vision. _I'm already in enough trouble for mouthing off. . ._ His eyes lock onto mine as he rolls up his sleeves, a crop in his right hand. That grin on his face, flashing excitement of my disobedience.

"You just earned yourself an upgrade, kitten."

He lays the small black toy onto the table and covers my eyes. Letting out a short whine, I plead for mercy, not knowing what he has in store for me. A soft scraping sound leaves the table as he grabs something new. I feel the cool leather slide from my chin, down my neck, my back and stopping on my left cheek. The paddle. In a swift motion I feel the sting clash with my skin and let out a muffled cry.

The leather circles the stinging skin, soothing the pain. _Smack._ My jaw tightly squeezes the rubber between my lips and hands grip the rope intertwining them. I lose count of the lashes that connect with my body. My skin begins to numb and my whining subsides. I focus on my panting breath, trying to regain control of my body, and nearly don't notice him stop.

His hand slides down my thigh to my ankle to untie the bond. Relieved with the freedom of my legs, my body relaxes. Seconds that feel like hours pass before I feel his touch. Fingertips inching their way from my knee to the inside of my thigh and sliding onto the tender wet skin between my legs. Two fingers make small delicate circles as I moan in pleasure and fidget between my bonds. Suddenly, the comfort of his hand turns to the sting of the crop. I squeal, trying unsuccessfully to move away from the pain.

"Have you learned your lesson yet?"

I nod frantically in hopes of pleasing him, but one more strike lands between my legs.

"Good. Now be quiet."

I let my body fall limp, exhausted from the blows. Flipping me to my back, he kisses my stinging skin. The flick of his tongue erases the memory of pain from moments before. His mouth gently works its way up my body. A hand tugs at the gag and I feel my jaw relax as his passionate kiss lands upon my lips. He slides into me and my muscles tighten around him.

His hips move in perfect rhythm as my breath matches the beat. My body rocks in time with his and I wrap my legs around his waist. The thrusts come harder and faster until I feel the explosion of warmth fill me. Without removing himself, he lays his weight on my chest without moving a muscle. Nothing makes me happier than pleasing him, I could lay like this forever.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please help me improve by leaving me reviews, or just tell me what you think!**


End file.
